Identification
by Ellemay
Summary: Meet Sophie, your average teenage mutant running away from home in the hope she can find somewhere she will be accepted. Meet Josh, runing away with Sophie with the same dream but also with his own deamons pursuing him. Will they make it to Xavier in time
1. Strange Sort Of Kidnapp

X-Men-Going Under **Diary from POV of Sophie** Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom, I fell some more. I love that song and used to relate to it a lot in the latest part of my life. Which is kind of ironic seen as my mutancy, (mutancy? Is that even a word?), is that I have the ability to fly. Also I can bend reality to my advantage, this is a bit weird and I only figured I could do it the other day. It means I subtly change things, like changing the colours of clothes, and maybe if it gets stronger, big things. Also quite useful as it means I can hide my wings, not that I don't like them it's just some people are a little adverse about buying milk from someone who has a massive pair of wings sprouting from their back. I guess I'd better explain.

My name is Sophie Claxton and I am 16 years old. I go to my local school, St. Richards High, I work, (this bit explains the milk thing), at the local Tesco supermarket and am currently studying for a Collage that won't even accept me because of my evolutionary genes. God, they act like it's a disease! Like they're afraid of catching it incase they turned into something as weird as me. Hmm, I actually don't blame them for that. If I saw the real, unchanged version of me walking down the street, I'd cross the road.

I live in a house on the common with my parents, two sisters and one older brother and, of course, my dog Rosie. I have my own room, which I have decorated in such a way my mother won't even step inside there anymore. She says it offends her eyes. She still hasn't accepted what or who I am yet and keeps denying the fact at every opportunity. And as I have put pictures of my favourite mutants, the X-Men, all over my walls to keep me remembering who I am, she totally refuses to even touch my door. She's another who's afraid of 'infection'.

Honestly until I was 11 my life was totally normal. In fact I used to think it was a bit boring, still do somedays when I have time to look back on it. Would I go back to it if I could? Nah, that would mean I haven't accepted who I am and I totally have done. So what most 'normal' people hate me? They don't know what it's like to be able to leap out of your bedroom window at night and skim the clouds, staring down at the beautiful lights below, and they never will. So suck on that, losers!

Ok, so I may sound a little sad and pathetic but I don't care. This is me. Anyway, I'm off out, it's time for school so laters.

**Diary from POV of Sophie**

Well I'm back from school and never going outside again. A new law has been passed so mutants must wear identification wherever they go so normal people will feel safe knowing who is 'one of them' or not. I have been sent the tag in the post and from now on I must wear it always. Fat chance! As if I'm going to walk around with that on, it'll be like being an animal locked in a zoo! Feel free to come and stare at the mutant, just don't go to close, she may bite!

And I'll lose my job, Tesco's won't want some freak representing them at the tills. As for school, I can't even show my face there anymore. The government bastards, (excuse my language), sent the tag to school so everyone would know who I was, although they claim it's only to make sure I get it! I had to literally run from school, with the word 'FREAK!' being yelled at me time and time again. I almost thought I was going to get lynched, (yes, I am a drama queen), as I ran home. Older students from school had seen me running away and ran after me, intent on showing me what I was worth. It's time like these my ability to change appearances comes in handy and slowly walked past them in the guise of a pathetic old man, even they wouldn't have the guts to hit someone as vulnerable as that.

Although they could happily pound a slim girl.

**Narrator**

Sophie was sitting scribbling angrily on her diary when she heard the back door quietly open. _That was odd, _she thought pausing and frowning slightly as she concentrated on the sounds coming from downstairs. _No one's meant to be home yet and if they are back early, why are they using the back door?_ _It seems my hearing is developing as well, I never usually notice when someone's sneaking in, _Sophie thought smugly.

_Hold on, someone sneaking in! _"Shit", she muttered to herself, jumping up from the chair she was sitting in and stumbling in panic mode as she desperately wondered what the hell was going on. _Maybe it's those people from school, maybe they found out where I live! Or wait, maybe it's the FBI! I've heard about the raids they keep doing on dangerous mutants homes or on mutants they think they could use. I don't want to become a weapon! _She cried to herself, before falling over a pile of dirty washing on the floor. "Dammit," she growled to herself, "I really need to stop myself getting carried away. It's probably next door the neighbour's cat on the windowsill again. Now you go to those stairs and get your ass down into the kitchen," she mumbled fiercely to herself, "and show me there is nothing to be afraid of!"

She picked herself off the floor and slowly made her way to the landing, stopping only to briefly to pick up the small table light from her desk. Hell, she wasn't going down unprepared, the cat might have rabies! Yeah, right.

She crept down the stairs and paused outside the door, listening carefully to the sounds coming from inside it. There was a muffled crash and suddenly Rosie's harsh barks leapt out into the otherwise silent house. Sophie let out a little scream and jumped, banging her elbow on the corner of the banister sticking out. "Oh bugger," she snapped loudly, before freezing as she realised the sounds in the kitchen had stopped.

She stared at the door for a second before realising that someone must have done something to stop Rosie barking again. "Roise!" she shrieked, leaping into the kitchen and brandishing the light threateningly at…_Josh? _

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly, dropping the lamp onto the table and taking in the fact Rosie was practically sitting on his lap. She was normally very protective of Sophie and hesitant to interact with other humans, even ones she knew. Josh offered her his easy smile, which had a hint of hesitance in it, and Sophie thought she could see some slight fear hidden behind his blue eyes.

"Hi, yes I'm well thanks how are you?" he asked sarcastically, standing up and gently dropping Rosie's feet back onto the floor.

"Yes well I don't normally have small talk with strangers who have broken into my house-"

"I'm not a stranger!"

"You might as well be! I have never talked to you before-"

"Yes well I'm sorry about that," he interrupted, looking a little ashamed of himself. "I just never had the time", Sophie gave a very unladylike snort, "ok, ok. We weren't in the right scenes to talk to each other."

"You mean I wasn't cool enough for you," Sophie replied bluntly again.

"Yeah well, that was before," he tried, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Before what?"

"Before I got thrown out of school."

"What are you on about now? And why are you still in my house?!"

"I'm a mutant, Sophie, ok? A God damned mutant who got thrown out of school just like you."

"Oh," was all Sophie could manage just at that second. "Oh."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my house," she said eventually.

"Because we're both in the same situation!" Josh yelped, looking less and less like the guy she had worshiped from afar for all her high school years.

"Woah there! We are so not in the same situation!" Sophie snapped, looking a little overwhelmed at the thought.

"Yes we are! Both have been thrown out of school! Both thrown out of our homes by our family who refuse to accept us-"

"Excuse me but I haven't been thrown out of my home by my family quite yet-"

"Exactly, not yet!"

"Oh fuck off, Josh!" Sophie hissed pushing him away from her as he walked towards her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth! You have got to accept it-"

"I haven't got to accept anything," Sophie yelled hysterically. "Because nothing like that is going to happen to me!"

"Oh get a grip, Claxton! It already has! School is only the start, don't you realise they are slowly crushing us out? Soon there will be concentration camps for us-"

"Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic?" Sophie piped up nastily.

"No, I am not. I'm being realistic. Oh come on Sophie, you're meant to be the smart one here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's what everyone says,"

"I don't care what everyone says!"

"Then listen to me! We have got to get out of here! My dad is from the government, he's been warning me of movements in the powers for ages! A law is coming soon for all mutants to be rounded up and placed in special centres to be tested on, used for weapons and shit like that! We have to get out of here!"

"Then why the hell are you here? Surely you could have got yourself far away from here by now?"

"I came for you, I can't leave you behind." he stated simply.

"Why not?" Sophie pressed, belligerently.

"We don't have time for this," he snapped, looking very angry now. "Go upstairs, get yourself some clothes and whatever you want to bring with you as long as it isn't too big or heavy. Pack it up into a bag, leave your parents a note if you must and then lets go!" He pushed her towards the stairs and up them, leaving her to pack as he went back down to raid the kitchen for food. "Don't you dare take everything!" Sophie yelled from upstairs, "my parents need something to live on!"

"Then they can go down the supermarket and get some more food, I'm sure they have the money!"

"How are you sure?"

"Look at where you live, the furniture and all that expensive crap in the bathroom."

"When have you been in the bathroom?"

"A second ago when I needed the loo, is that a problem?"

Sophie paused, looking around her room as she half concentrated on what she was saying and what she was picking up. "No, I guess not," she sighed finally.

"Good, now get down here. We have to go now."

"Why straight away? Surely you can wait a few hours?"

"No, we have to get to my house right now to pick up my stuff and then we have to leave."

"Why is it so urgent all of a sudden?" she whinged, walking down the stairs with her backpack full to bursting in her hand.

"That's why," he replied seriously, pointing towards the television. On the screen sat a tall man reading out the daily news against a red background. "And now, finally, a new law has been passed which shows our higher status than all mutants! From now on all mutants will have to wear identification wherever they go and if the police or government suspect mutants of crimes they will be able to arrest and question them for an unlimited time. The new law has been passed by-" Josh turned off the T.V and gently took Sophie by the arm as she dropped her note on top of the sofa. "That law basically means they can do whatever they want with us and no one in power will care," Josh said quietly, frowning.

"Wait!" she said quietly, running towards the kitchen and burying her face in Rosie's fur. "I'm sorry I have to leave you baby," she whispered sadly, "I wish this had never happened, I wish I could take you with me. Oh I wish so many things that will never possibly come true but I really, really wish they would! I love you baby." She said finally, "take care." And stood up and walked away, leaving a worried Roise staring up at her as she closed the door for what seemed to be the last time.

Sophie and Josh walked in silence for a few streets, Josh leaving Sophie time to take everything in and Sophie too lost in her own thoughts to speak. She was walking along in a daze until suddenly she tripped over a loose stone and Josh caught her arm. "Sorry," she said briefly, coming back down to Earth.

"So, what are your powers?" she asked, finding the silence almost unbearable now she was aware of it.

"Nothing that amazing to tell you the truth. I can sort of understand and control some animals, and can throw really far and hard." He shrugged, seeing Sophie's expression, "it really isn't anything that amazing compared with others. What about yours?"

"Oh nothing like that really. I can fly and sort of change reality. But only little things." She added hastily as he turned to stare at her.

"Wow, that is pretty cool."

"I know but then again yours are too," Sophie laughed, transferring her back from one hand to the other.

Josh noticed this and frowned, "why don't you put the bag on your back?" he asked, raising his eyebrows cutely.

"Kinda hard to explain," she muttered, not sure if she wanted Josh to know all her secrets.

"Well we have all day."

"True," she sighed and flexed her back gently. "It's because of these." Josh turned towards her slightly and stared at the two slim wings coming out of her back.

"I've never noticed those before," he breathed quietly.

Sophie laughed, "yeah well," before hiding them once more from view.

They carried on in silence for a while until Sophie asked the question which had been playing on her mind for a long time. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," he says proudly, as though waiting for some praise.

"And how the bloody hell are we meant to get there?!" Sophie exploded, stopping dead in the middle of the pavement. "It's miles and miles away! And even if we do manage to get there without being picked up, which I daresay we can't, how do we know they'll even take us in?"

"I don't, ok? I'm only a kid, just like you Sophie! Trying to do the best I can with what little I have. Yeah I could've left you behind and I daresay it woulda been easier for me to get where I want to go without you, but I decided that you needed help to. I thought we could stick together! But if you'd rather go back home and wait to be picked up by the police and taken to some camp or other, then that's fine with me! Go on, go running back home and expect them to look after you like we both know they won't!"

"I'm sorry," Sophie cried, "I just can't do this, I can't! How are we supposed to do this?! It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Sophie, ok?"

"No, it's not ok," she whinged back, knowing how much this made her sound like a little kid.

"Well, it's going to have to be! Here come on, keep moving, we're almost at my house. It's that one on the left." They silently made their way to front door, a haunted look appearing on Josh's face when he saw three identical posh black cars sitting in his driveway. "They aren't ours," he whispered anxiously to Sophie, before making a quick decision and pulling open the door.

His mother stood, framed in the doorway as she looked down on her son with tears in her eyes. "Oh josh!" she cried quietly, her eyes brimming over, "you have to go! There are people from the government talking to your father, they want to take you away. You have to leave now. Here," she said, handing him his overnight bag and a huge sheaf of notes, "this will keep you going for a while and I packed all your stuff that you would want to take with you. I just can't let them take you honey," she whispered, tears running down her prematurely lined face, "my only son."

"But mum! If they find out you've helped me-"

"I don't care, as long as you're safe sweetie. As long as your safe my life is perfect."

"Josh, we have to go," Sophie whispered to him nervously, appearing from the shadows on his left, "I've just seen them through the living room window, they're coming out!"

"Go now, Josh! While there is still time!" his mother cried frantically pulling her son into her tight embrace before pushing him away again.

"But mum!" he cried struggling, tears falling free from his eyes now as Sophie began dragging him away.

"I'll be fine dear, just fine. The keys for your dads new Jaguar are in the garage, take that and go. I love you, Josh."

"I love you, mum," he whispered as he finally allowed Sophie to pull him away in the direction of the garage. He began walking quickly now, his anger fuelled by adrenaline as he pulled open the cars doors and swung himself down into the drivers seat. Sophie threw herself down next to him and soon they were speeding away from his house, leaving the trouble behind.


	2. Driving Has Never Been So Hard

It was boiling hot when Sophie finally woke up again.

"Where are we?" she asked, stretching luxuriously in the passenger seat of the car and blinking owlishly in the bright light.

"I'm not sure really," Josh answered, his eyes never leaving the road. "Somewhere near though." Sophie watched him for a second thinking, _near where? Why can't you say it?_

"Are you alright?" she asked eventually.

"I'm fine," he replied firmly, yawning and closing his eyes momentarily.

"Josh!" Sophie shrieked, grabbing the steering wheel and forcing the car back onto the right side of the road. Josh jumped, knocked Sophie's hands off the wheel and settled back into his 'driving mode'.

"Josh, your exhausted! You've been driving all night, pull over."

"I'm fine and the sooner we get there the better."

"You are not, pull over now!"

"No way! Anyway we can't stop, it's to dangerous."

"Oh so instead we're going to die because you fall asleep at the wheel and crash into another car?"

"We're not going to die!" Josh yelled, swerving across the road as he stared furiously at her.

"Josh!" Sophie yelled again, forcing him to look back to the road and get them on the right side again.

"And I'm not going to fall asleep either! Got it?" Sophie nodded, mutely wondering why she got into the car with this mad man. _Although he has had quite a shock, _she thought scolding herself.

"Have you always been this stubborn?" she asked, examining the interior of the car. Josh laughed and shook his head, "no, only since you've been around."

Sophie raised an eyebrow and he hastily explained.

"I meant only since you've been around causing me trouble,"

"Well I'm very sorry," Sophie replied indignantly.

"I'd much rather have someone here then be doing this on my own," Josh admitted after a moments silence.

"Good, because I'm also glad you kidnapped me when you did."

"I didn't kidnap you!" Josh roared, the car skidding off the road and across some grass.

"It was a joke!" Sophie hastily cried, grabbing the dashboard for support.

"Oh," said Josh, stopping the car in the middle of the grassy clearing.

"It wasn't that bad a one," Sophie grumbled, pulling herself out of the car and stretching her invisible wings behind her.

"Maybe I do need a break," Josh conceded, following her and flopping on the grass at her feet.

"Maybe?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes maybe," Josh replied defensively, pulling her down next to him. "Besides, you were the one who kept distracting me."

"I'm not going to even answer that."

"You just did!" Josh said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped mock angrily, hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, you're such a wuss!" Sophie laughed.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Ha!" cried Josh, "you know that never works, right?"

"Well I do now," Sophie replied sulkily.

"Awww, has Sophie gone in a moody with Joshie?"

"Since when have you been Joshie?" Sophie said finally, after letting out a small giggle.

"Since for ever and ever!" he cried, throwing his arms back dramatically and laying flat against the ground.

"God, you really have gone out of your mind!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about God!"

Sophie laughed, stood up and grabbed Josh's arm using her weight to pull him along.

"Where we going?" he asked, not being helpful at all with the walking thing.

"Back to the car, you can sleep on the backseat and I'll drive."

"You can drive?" he asked, blinking at her slowly.

"Yes, you're not the only teenager who's been breaking the law! Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. I just guess I'm thinking of you still being a lil Goody-Two Shoes-"

"Oh shut up and get into the car," Sophie snapped, irritated. She didn't know where these people got it from, he didn't even know her that well for Christ's sake!

"Sorry," he muttered, forcing his eyes to stay open as he crawled down onto the backseats and lay there looking up at her, "I'm being a prat aren't I?"

"A bit of one," Sophie conceded eventually. She moved round the car and fitted herself into the driving seat, adjusting it slightly to suit her. As she placed her hands on the steering wheel she remembered all the times her dad had helped her, coaching her over the complicated parts of driving and generally being a comforting presence as she faced the difficulties of driving. She finally pulled herself down to Earth again as she pulled back onto the empty road and realised she didn't know where the hell she was going.

"Josh?" she called back to him, "how am I supposed to know where to go?"

"There's a leaf-let," he murmured groggily, "shows you where you are and all that."

"Huh?" Sophie muttered to herself, slowing down as she fumbled around the dashboard looking for it. "Oh there it is!" she cried, her fingers meeting paper as she plucked at the compartment by her seat. She found herself staring at a little piece of paper which had a tiny red dot moving along a black line, labelled, 'you'. She let out a little gasp and kept her other hand steady on the steering wheel, her fingers going white as she took in the rest of the journey. _How do they do that? _She asked herself as she took a small turning on her left. _It's just plain weird._

* * *

She had been driving for while when suddenly she realised how dark it was getting and the fact they hadn't eaten for at least a day.

"I'm starving," she muttered as she smoothly pulled up next to a little shop.

"Me too," yawned a voice from next to her ear causing Sophie to jump so hard she was glad she wasn't driving.

"Omg! Did you have to do that?!"

"No, but I have some money if you want to get something to eat."

"In that case I forgive you,"

"Good, now come on. I'm getting old here."

A little while later they were back no the road, Sophie feeling a lot less hungry but very drained. She'd been driving for most of the night and the rest she'd got earlier had been very disturbed and filled with some very strange dreams. She yawned slightly, leaning back into the seat as she flexed her shoulders. It looked like another night driving or stopping somewhere to sleep but Josh had said that wasn't an option earlier.

"Josh, are you up to driving again? It's just any second I'm going to nod off."

"I really shouldn't, I'm exhausted just sitting here." he replied, frowning.

"Well I really can't keep going, next place I see that's suitable I'm stopping."

"We can't stop!"

"You drive then!" Sophie snapped back, earning a silent glare from Josh. He didn't say anything back though. Soon enough Sophie found a small space in a nice spot off the road, next to a large forest. "This should do," she announced, quickly pulling over and stopping the car.

They both got out and surveyed the dank surroundings. The silence wrapped itself around them eerily for a second before Josh stated that he was going for a 'slash'.

"Gee, Josh! Enough info already."

He laughed and began wondering towards the forests natural cover.

"And don't be long!" She called loudly after him, immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Don't worry babe," he answered, eyes twinkling, "I'll be back ASAP."

"It's not that I'm scared!"

"Of course not."

"It's that I'm worried…for you!" She yelled back, trying to somehow save the situation.

"I can take care of myself, don't you worry."

"I'm not!"

"You're the one who said you were."

"Oh yeah," Sophie muttered, petering out lamely.

"And now I really have to go, literally!"

Sophie laughed uneasily as she watched him dashing off, feeling a slight twinge of apprehension as she realised how secluded they were. And how alone she was in the near darkness.

A soft wind blew against Sophies skin bringing goose bumps all over her arms. Suddenly a drop of rain hit her on the cheek and as she turned her face upwards, it began to thunder.

"Oh shit," she muttered running towards the car. Behind her she could hear Josh swearing as he ran back up the hill towards the safety of the car.

"Get the bloody doors open!" he roared as he tugged on the doors unsuccessfully.

"I can't! I don't have the keys!" Sophie shrieked back over the various howls of the weather. Josh stared into the car and spotted the keys stuck in the ignition.

"You stupid cow!" he yelled furiously, "you left them in the bloody car!"

"Oh and how the hell did I do that Josh? I locked it from the outside and then pushed my hands through the window and put the keys back in?!"

"Good point. Come on, let's get under the trees." They ran hand in hand into the darkness of the forest, feeling a bit calmer as the worst sounds of the weather faded out and now the rain was being kept off them.

"What happened with the car then?" asked Josh, panting slightly.

"Well, it started to rain so I ran towards it and the door wouldn't open," Sophie frowned, recalling the last time she got out of the car. "And, I got out before you so I couldn't have locked otherwise I'd have locked you in."

"True, unless you locked the car after I got out and went for a wee."

Sophie giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry," she answered gasping a little, " but it sounds so weird, the word wee coming from your mouth." She giggled again, pressing her hands across her mouth.

"Oi you!" Josh cried, struggling after her as she quickly walked away. "Get back here!"

"No way!" she laughed back, still half hysterical as she tried to get away. Josh launched himself at her and the only way for Sophie to escape was to fly and so she did. Josh was left far below her as she surged upwards through the tree canopy and out into the open sky. Suddenly she heard a snicker far below and saw four strange people walking towards Josh, who seemed unaware. He was too busy watching her carefully. She dived down, grabbed Josh's arms and, struggling, pulled him into the sky with her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he gasped as the ground dropped from beneath his feet.

"Helping you," she whispered back, twisting him so he could see he others.

"Who are you?" he asked brazenly, despite dangling precariously over them and it being four against two.

"My name," said a slim, tall man, "is Magneto. These are my friends Sabertooth," he indicated to a stocky half-man half cat thing. "This is Mystique," he indicated to a slim, naked woman with strange blue, bumpy skin, "and this is Pyro," he next indicated to an attractive young man who smiled arrogantly up at them. "They are my friends and comrades in arms."

"Comrades in arms against what?" Sophie asked, having a suspicious feeling she already knew.

"Why, fighting the humans of course. We are a noble cause-"

"Getting past all that shit," Josh said coldly, "you basically kill, harm and maim humans and your own to get whatever you want. Only a little while ago you tried to take over the world by turning all the top people in power to mutants!"

"Oh so you heard about that little charade, did you? It was very hushed up," Magneto replied, sounding slightly impressed.

"Yeah, well I have my ways."

"You mean your father."

"What?" asked Josh, taken by surprise.

"You're dads in the government, is he not?"

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my ways, too."

"Ok, this is all very nice," Sophie said tiredly, her grip on Josh becoming a little unsafe. "But what do you want?"

"We want you two, my dears, to join us in our fight for justice-"

"Oh not again," muttered Sophie.

"Enough of this," Magneto said with surprising finally, " get them down, Pyro."

Suddenly a huge wave of fire rushed up towards them and Sophie let out a shriek. Completely forgetting she was holding Josh she brought her hands up to her face and dived low towards the ground.

"Gee thanks, Soph," Josh muttered as he picked his bruised body of the ground.

Sophie winced and landed lightly next to him. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Now can we get out of here?"

"How exactly?" he muttered out the side of his mouth as Magneto and his cronies approached.

"I can fly you, I'll wait for an opportunity."

"If there is one," Josh replied pessimistically.

* * *

As though silent commands had been given Pyro, Sabertooth and Mystique formed a tight circle around them and Magneto came striding through the centre. It all looked very impressive. That is until Sophie decided to ask Magneto why he had a bucket on his head.

"This is not a bucket," he snapped, clearly affronted. "It is to keep Charles out of my head and my thoughts."

"Still looks like a bucket to me," she muttered, shrugging.

"What's got into you?" Josh hissed, poking her hard in the ribs.

"Nothing I just wanted to know why he had a bucket on his-"

"I told you child, it is not a bloody bucket!"

"Tut tut! If I really am a child as you so charmingly put it shouldn't you be watching your language around me?"

"Sabertooth, grab her."

There was a quick movement behind Sophie and suddenly felt herself caught in a vice like grip. "Help," she managed to gasp out as the pressure on her ribs got to a much higher level.

"Stop it," Josh snarled, moving angrily towards the struggling pair when Pyro leapt in front of him. A short lick of flame made him back away, still fuming.

"She's just a girl," he tried again, unsuccessfully.

"Excuse me?" Sophie choked out indignantly, her eyes watering.

"Shush, I'm trying to help you!"

"Sabertooth, loosen your grip. I want to have a person to take back with us. Preferably two." Magneto said coldly, his eyes assessing to two rapidly. Mystique stood behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder as she watched them with golden cat-like eyes.

"Let.Me.Go," Sophie hissed threateningly.

"Somehow I don't think so my pretty," Sabertooth replied in a rough voice.

"Fine then," Sophie snapped. With amazing strength her now visible wings pushed out against Sabertooth, knocking him off balance. With a quick kick to his nether regions, Sophie was once more in the air. During the struggle however, Josh had been grabbed and was now in the same position Sophie had been herself a few seconds ago.

"Go on then, Sophie," teased Magneto cruelly, "fly far away."

"Go on, get out of here," Josh managed hoarsely. "You can get to the school, tell them."

"You think they'd come and help you?" asked Pyro incredulously, dropping Josh's arms so he could face him. "They're selfish fat cats, traitors! You think they'd come to rescue a pathetic little fool like you?"

"They're not the traitors," Josh spat out.

"Of course not, not to a little hero boy like you."

"Not long ago you were that little hero boy," Mystique said lightly, only her eyes threatening. Obviously she didn't take to Pyro that well.

Pyro hissed and moved towards her, "don't you dare mention that ever again."

"Children, children! Too the matter at hand!" Magneto warned them angrily.

"What matter?" Sophie yelled over her shoulder. She just couldn't resist it. While they had been bickering she had silently cruised down, grabbed Josh's upraised arms and leapt back high into the sky. Already they were fading into the distance, but not before she saw Magneto turn viciously on his so called 'friends'.


	3. The drama queen gene

"Omg Josh," Sophie groaned for the hundredth time, "what the hell do you _eat_?"

"What do you mean, what do I eat?!" Josh replied, in his exactly-how-can-you-be-this-stupid voice.

"I meant what sort of food that makes you so. Damn. Heavy!"

With a little groan Sophie folded her wings and plummeted to the ground, dumping Josh unceremoniously onto the floor as she collapsed next to him, massaging her arms.

"Perfect landing darling," Josh muttered sarcastically, spitting the mud out from his mouth.

"I heard that!"

"Oh, that's good news then. At least you're not deaf!"

"Sometimes you totally confuse me, Josh."

"It's not exactly hard."

Sophie chose to ignore this comment and moved around the clearing they'd landed in. It looked no different from the rest of the forest and soon she was back where she started, standing next to Josh.

"So what do we do now?" Josh asked, expectantly looking at her.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Sophie exploded, glaring up at him. "It was me who did the driving last, me who saved your ass from those freaks back there-"

"Oh don't start!" Josh snapped back, his pride a little dented at having a girl rescue him.

"Don't start? Don't start-"

"Shut up!" Josh yelled, pushing both of his hands down hard on Sophie's shoulders, forcing her down quickly down onto the ground and walking away.

"What?" Sophie cried, sounding a bit scared, "where are you going?"

"To get firewood," he said, his left hand motioning to the sky, "it's getting dark."

"Oh. Ok then."

"I won't be long, promise," he called back, the laughter in his voice echoing over the distance. Sophie didn't bother replying.

* * *

A while later Josh found the clearing again after several, "crap, crap, I'm lost! Shit help me!"'s. He stumbled in and clumsily dropped the wood right next to Sophie, making her cast him a scathing look. She had cleared the immediate area of brambles and nettles and made a nice big space for the fire. Around it there were two middle-sized logs.

"For sitting on," she said to his unspoken question.

"Right, that's all nice but I've just thought of something."

"Oh wow! Well, there's a first time for everything Josh!" Sophie cried sarcastically.

"No, I'm being serious!" he replied, looking wounded.

"So was I," Sophie growled back.

"Why are you in such a bad mood now?" Josh asked, sighing.

"Just set get the sodding fire going Josh, I'm cold."

"That's the thing-"

"What thing?" Sophie cried back, exasperated.

"How the hell are we going to light it?"

"Oh, good question there. I have no idea," she replied, looking a little stumped.

"That's just great news, then. Thanks a lot for you help, Soph."

"Don't call me Soph, only my friends call me Soph."

"Well right now I'm the only friend you've got in the world so get used to it!"

"Here comes the drama queen gene again," she muttered.

"Drama queen gene? What are you on about?"

"I don't know."

"For Gods sake!"

"Calm down, Josh."

"Oh sorry, Princess."

"Princess?"

"Oh I don't know where that came from, leave me alone."

"You sound like a spoilt kid," Sophie said matter of factly, standing up and stretching her shoulders behind her.

"And that's really helpful in our present situation."

"Well there is an easy way out of it," she said suddenly, her face lighting up.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Josh sneered at her.

"I fly off and go get some matches. The roads not far off from here and at every corner of so there tends to be a little convenience store."

"I'm surprised," Josh said finally.

"Why?"

"That such a blonde person can actually make sense sometimes."

Sophie muttered something unintelligible and unprintable under her breath before spreading her wings and preparing to take off.

"Wait! Don't you need some money?"

"Maybe," Sophie replied, laughing. She quickly grabbed the wallet out of his hand before leaping high into the air.

"OI!" Josh yelped, bending over and covering his head with his arms at the sudden wind howling around him.

"Oops, sorry honey!" Sophie giggled down at him, before swooping towards him, ruffling his hair and disappearing into the sky. Josh sighed, remembering too late to ask her to get some food as well.

_She's quite sensible really, she should remember, _he thought tiredly to himself. He sat down quickly, leaned against a tree and silently closed his eyes. _Just for a second..._

* * *

Sophie had been gone a couple of hours by the time she finally flew back to the clearing. Josh had slid down from leaning on the trunk and was now lying flat on the ground. Sophie sighed and carefully set her bags down, trying to make as little noise as possible as she walked over to him.

She knelt down and moved him into a more comfortable position, dragging him a little nearer to the unmade fire, as it had got pretty cold. He still didn't wake.

She walked over to the pile of wood and begun piling it into a 3D triangle with screwed up newspaper in the middle. Finally all the wood had gone and she leaned back and scrutinised her work. She reached inside one of the plastic bags and pulled out one of the boxes of matches before lighting four different ones and pushing them deep into the paper. Quickly it caught and soon steady warm flames licked around the dry logs.

Sophie smiled tiredly, then pulling an old worn jumper from her bag she slipped it on and pulled the long sleeves down far on her arms. Two large cuts had been made in the back to allow her wings to fold outside the jumper. She shivered as the cold pressed onto her back while her front boiled. She watched the fire for a moment before turning back to her shopping bags and pulling out various pots, food and bottles of water. Somehow she managed to balance a pot directly over the middle of the fire, poured two bottles of water into it and some flavoured noodles.

They took about ten minutes to cook properly and soon she pulled out another pan and tipped half the mixture into it, placed the pot hovering over the flames again, pulled out a fork and slowly begun to eat. As soon as she had finished she swilled out her pan and placed it back into one of the bags. She walked back over to Josh, who was still slumbering peacefully on the floor. She grabbed his arms and hoisted him up, dragging him closer to the fire and nearer her. She didn't feel safe, sitting all alone in the big dark, howling wood. Yet with his presence next to her, awake or not, she felt a lot stronger, warmer.

After checking he was comfortable, she turned her attention back to the flames, watching their hypnotic dance play out.

Josh slowly woke up, blearily opening his eyes he saw Sophie sitting a little away from him, on a log. He was lying on the ground and groaned as he twisted to sit up, feeling the aches of his muscles.

Sophie jumped, her face pale in the glow from the burning embers.

"Josh," she said, as though dredging the name up from deep down inside her.

"That's me," he muttered, running his hands through his short, black hair.

"There's food for you," she said suddenly, her arm reaching out and pointing at the grey pot.

"Thanks, I'm starving." He yawned, carefully catching the pots handle and lifting it free from its place above the fire.

"This," he said hurriedly gulping, "is gorgeous!"

"It's only Pot Noodle," Sophie said laughing, feeling normal again. "You're only saying that because you haven't eaten for a while."

"That's probably true," Josh replied, nodding slightly.

They sat in silence for a while, Josh greedily scoffing his dinner while Sophie went back to staring at the fire.

"How long have I been asleep?" Josh asked. Sophie seemed frozen for a second, before forcibly pulling herself back into reality.

"Sorry," she said, blushing, "lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Oh," Josh answered, surveying her intently.

"What?" Sophie asked, a little surprised at the intensity of his gaze.

"Must have been some thoughts."

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I guess so." She muttered, sheepishly.

"Are you alright?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! No need to sound so surprised."

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Sophie snapped back, irritated. She didn't like people fussing over her, especially people she didn't know that well.

"Ok," Josh replied defensively, backing off. He picked at his food for a second before jumping up and throwing the rest of it into the trees. He then walked over to the bags, poking round for a second.

"I couldn't find any sleeping bags at any of the local shops," Sophie said, causing Josh to jump round and stare at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

"Didn't hear you there, that's all," he said, visibly relaxing.

"Oh, well ok then. So, instead I got this," she leaned past Josh and pulled a velvety and massive towel from one of the bags. She blushed at his confused and incredulous expression, ducking her head a little as she hastily explained.

"It's the nearest thing I could find to a cover! I thought we'd need something to keep us warm incase the fire went out. I was going to get two but…" she petered out, looking embarrassed.

"But what?" Josh prompted curiously.

"I didn't want to spend all your money on towels," she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

To her surprise he laughed and flung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side.

"Whatever you think we need, you get. We've got plenty of money and the schools not far off at all. Don't worry chic, you're sensible enough and I know you wouldn't spend the money on things we don't need."

"But," Sophie said, twisting round to face him. "But you shouldn't be spending it on me at all! It's your money, not mine! I'm just latching onto you and stealing it!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Stealing it? I want you to have some of it! Anyway, I was the one who brought you along so it's my fault you're here in this mess, so I'll be the one to help sort it out."

"But you saved me! If you hadn't picked me up who knows what would have happened to me or to my family." Her voice was typically sincere and her smoky grey eyes troubled as Josh looked down into them.

"Well, it sounds to me like we both helped get where we are anyway. But," he begun, interrupting her, "you have paid me back by saving my life."

Saving your life?" Sophie asked incredulously, blushing all the same. "Hardly."

"Not literally but I don't think I would have had much of a life if I'd had to go with them."

"You would have escaped by yourself," she said, dismissiving that thought.

"No, I would not," he replied firmly, grabbing both of Sophies shoulders and staring into her eyes. "You know I wouldn't've."

Sophie squirmed a little and eventually pulled away, grudgingly accepting the fact Josh wasn't going to take anymore of her worries about money. At the same time they both moved towards the fire, carrying the rest of the bags near to where they were going to sleep. They pushed the two logs away from the edge of the fire, brushed away most of the twigs and decided who was going to sleep where.

"We're going to have to snuggle up," Josh said, eyeing the towel. It would fit both of them under but it was going to be a squeeze. Sophie disappeared around the other side of the fire and a little while later came back into view, wearing some thick pink jogging bottoms in place of her jeans.

"They're much more comfortable," she explained in response to Josh's raised eyebrows. "And much warmer."

She dumped her rucksack next to the plastic bags and quickly moved down next to where Josh was sitting. He pulled off his jumper, then his top and stretched, flexing his muscles. Sophie rolled her eyes, muttered something that sounded distinctly like "show-off," and grabbed the towel. He grinned arrogantly and asked her sweetly, "do you have anything that would fit me for the night?"

Sophie eyed him in surprise and laughed, "anything that would fit _you?_"

"Yep."

"But…but I'm a girl!"

"Yes, well done," Josh replied sarcastically.

"And you're a boy!"

"Yes _and?_"

"My clothes won't fit you!"

"Yes, I realise most of your clothes won't but most girls have something big and comfortable to wear for when they're upset or something."

"How do you know?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

"I know a lot of girls," he said, grinning suggestively.

"Oh shut up," Sophie sighed, not altogether angrily. She leaned over him, her warm body pressing lightly on his, and grabbed her bag, idly pushing her hand all the way to the bottom. Eventually she pulled out a thick black jumper and handed it to him, before leaning back onto the ground, her arm under her head. Josh slipped the top on then regarded her, a curious expression on his face.

"What?" Sophie asked tiredly, feeling his gaze hot on her face.

"I was just wondering where you got this from," Josh muttered, slipping down next to her and wrapping the towel a little around him, careful not to pull it off Sophie.

"Oh, it's my dads."

"Your dads?"

"Yes," she whispered back, closing her eyes as the tears formed in them. "I just wanted something to remember him by."


	4. Giant eggs vs Professors

Morning came with a sudden dazzling brightness. Josh stretched and yawned, cast a glance at Sophie who was still fast asleep and got up to 'relieve' himself. By the time he got back Soph had pulled the towel all around her like a giant sausage and was still in dreamland. He contemplated waking her up but then remembered the other night when she had let him sleep and set about making breakfast for them both.

He was still wearing the black jumper when Sophie woke up. It was quite pleasant really, waking up to the crackling of the fire and seeing the forest canopy glinting overhead, light from the suns strong rays burning bright behind it. She lay there for a while, caught in that in-between state of waking and sleeping, cocooned in the warmth. Soon the urge to eat overcame the sleepy-wakey urge and Sophie climbed to her feet, groaning as her sore back muscles protested.

"Morning sunshine," Josh chirped, with unbecoming cheerfulness at that time in the day. Sophie just muttered something to herself and disappeared to get changed behind some trees.

"Don't be long, darling! Breakfast is almost ready!" Josh carolled as she walked briskly away.

Sophie, who had turned back to send him an incredulous and irritated stare, was surprised not to see him wearing a pick frilly pinny and waving a feather duster around the place in a house-wifey way. He just grinned back at her, as though he knew what was on her mind.

"Obviously not a morning person then," he commented as she slouched back into the clearing, wearing a fresh pair of clothes on and looking a little bit cleaner.

"I found a little stream," she began, ignoring him, "it's very clear. Perfect for having a wash in." And she stared at him meaningfully.

"You don't mean…?" he gasped, dropped the fork he was holding and leapt down the way she come.

"Huh?" Sophie asked herself, blinking slowly at the place where he had just disappeared. She then moved towards the fire, found a clean fork and prodded the mixture bubbling away inside the pot.

"Don't!" came a sharp voice from behind her. "Don't you know that will ruin the texture?" Josh cried, reproachfully staring at her.

He moved forwards and pulled the fork out from her unresisting hands, pushed her lightly over to one of the sitting logs and forced her onto it.

"You just sit there and look pretty. I'll do the cooking this morning."

"But-"Sophie started feebly.

"What part of sitting and looking pretty don't you understand?" Josh asked, actually simpering at her.

"Oh God," she muttered, grabbing her rucksack and pulling out her old hairbrush and dragging it through her wet hair. She'd just tried to wash it in the stream, but whether it had actually made a difference she didn't yet know.

"Why did you run off when I was talking about the stream?" she asked as Josh busied himself around the fire.

"Oh that," he said, looking at little sheepish as he paused and grinned at her. "I guess I just don't like being smelly and stuff. It just feels icky."

Sophie giggled, stuffing her hand into her mouth as Josh glared at her.

"What is it this time you find amusing about me?" Josh asked reprovingly.

"Icky!" she squeaked, giggling harder. "Icky!"

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Josh asked shortly, waving his fort threateningly in her direction. Sophie decided to shut up as, to her surprise, a nice smell was wafting from the cooking pot.

Soon Josh thrust a bowl into her hands and poured half the thick liquid into it, then he passed her a spoon and did the same for himself.

He then pulled out a loaf of bread from one of the bags, passed Sophie a few slices and helped himself to some too. As soon as he had put the bread back and settled down again he began wolfing down whatever it was he had made.

"What is it?" Sophie asked, gingerly stirring it with her spoon.

"What is it? What is it?" Josh sounded hurt. "It is _obviously _crème da la crème soup! Homemade I must say. Or is it forest made?" he asked himself, staring thoughtfully around the forest.

"Don't you mean crème da la crème soup from out of a tin?" Sophie asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Well yeah, maybe. How did you realise?" he asked.

"Maybe because I brought all our food?"

"Oh, yeah." He paused for a second, staring down at the creamy red soup. "But I did cook it!"

"True," Sophie laughed, taking a sip. It was so nice in the fresh, cool morning air. She dunked her bread into it, carefully balancing the bowl so it didn't tip all over her lap. "Yum."

"So which direction are we off on now?" Josh asked, slurping slightly.

"I dunno, I'll have to do a fly by."

"What's a fly by?"

"Erm I'm not sure really. It just sounded cool."

"Cool."

"Yep."

"Well then…"

"Well than what?"

"I dunno."

"Helpful."

"Yep."

"Well er…"

"Well er what?"

"I don't know."

"This could go on for a long time."

"Yeah, it could," Sophie said, laughing. She put down her bowl and walked a little away from their campsite, spread her wings and gracefully leapt up into the sky. She looked beautiful and ethereal, that was until she flew into a branch.

"Ouch," winced Josh as Sophie untangled herself.

"Are you alright?" he called up.

"Yup, fine! Everything's fine!" Sophie called down in a high, quavering voice. _God damn you stupid branch, why can't you look where you're going? _she thought, cursing.

Josh watched her gently rise higher into the air, where she hung suspended, her right hand shading her eyes.

"I think…" she muttered.

"What?"

"I think I can see it! I think I can see the school!" she yelled down excitedly.

"Really? YES!" Josh jumped into the air, then came crashing down again.

"You ok down there?"

"I'm fine!" Josh replied in a high voice.

"You sure?" Sophie asked, laughing at him clutching his leg on the ground.

"Oh shut up, you flew into a tree!"

Sophie glared down at him, "actually the tree flew into me!"

"Oh, of course it did! Silly me, my mistake!" Josh cried sarcastically.

"Yeah, silly you!" Sophie said, at a loss for anything better to say.

They paused staring at each other for a second.

"Well?" Josh said, expectantly.

Sophie dived down to the earth just as Josh ran towards the bags. In seconds they had everything packed and ready.

They decided Josh should hold the bags so all Sophie had to concentrate on was not dropping him and flying towards the school. Shouldn't be that difficult, right?

Soon Josh was standing arms raised in the air, waiting for Sophie to swoop down and gather him up. As the ground dropped away from him he gulped, yelling up to Sophie, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's the quickest way," she replied shortly, saving her breath.

"Yep, well ok. If you're sure you're fine with it!"

She didn't bother answering him.

They were halfway there when Sophie began descending quite rapidly towards the road.

"Hey, Soph! Soph! We're going down! Don't you think we should slow down a little bit? Sophie?! OUCH!"

They landed with the usual grace, Josh pulling himself back off the floor and Sophie looking around the place they had landed.

"We've only been flying two hours!" Josh moaned, rubbing his shoulders, "you can't be tired already."

"I need a drink," Sophie said calmly, walking off towards the shop in the corner of a road.

"Money!" he yelled across to her.

"I've already got it!" she called back, waving his wallet at him.

"Hey," he muttered to himself, patting the pocket where it had been a few seconds ago.

Soon she reappeared, glugging from a clear bottle of what appeared to be water.

"That is water right?" Josh asked, uncertainly.

"Yep."

"Ok then."

"Ready to go?"

"Er, if you feel up to it…" he trailed off, watching her expression, "yep, ok defiantly ready!"

She tossed the bottle expertly into a nearby bin, grabbed Josh's arms and soon they were away, swooping low over the trees.

"Not that I'm moaning for anything," Josh called up to her, panic in his voice. "But could you please lift my legs above the trees? They're getting battered down there!"

Sophie suddenly flew up in an almost vertical lift, the G-force rippling her long hair down her back.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" she yelled, racing up into the clouds. "Wahooooooo!"

"Sophie!" Josh squeaked, clutching onto her hand. "Go down!"

"Up, down, shake it all around!" she carolled loudly, weaving left and right dizzyingly fast.

"STOP IT, SOPHIE!" Josh roared, feeling light headed at the effort.

"If you insist," she sighed, bringing them hovering a little way above the trees.

"Well, go on then." Josh said, pointing forwards.

"Where to?"

"The school!"

"Which way?"

"Forwards!" he snapped, grounding his teeth.

"Ohhh I've got a great idea!" she yelled, giggling.

"That's nice, now can we please go forwards?"

"Yes, sir, whatever you say, sir!" Sophie cried, dropping one of Josh's shoulders, saluting and then leaping forwards in the air again.

"Sophie!" Josh moaned, hanging at a weird angle.

"Sorry, honey." She laughed, grabbing his other shoulder again.

"Right so this idea of mine…" she began with the air of Christmas coming early. "I close my eyes and you guide me to the school! Doesn't that sound like fun?" she gushed, giggling again.

"No way Soph!" Josh hissed, angrily but also slightly scared at the thought.

"Too late!" Sophie giggled, her eyes firmly closed.

"ARGGHHH! SOPHIE, OPEN YOU'RE GODDAMNED EYES!"

"Sorry, no can do," Sophie sang in a little girls voice down to him.

"OUCH! SOPHIE FLY UP! UP!"

"Okey dokey Joshie Washie!" Sophie said, grinning insanely.

"Go left! Now, left! NO! That's right! The other way! GO LEFT!"

Finally after Josh had come close to crying, Sophie opened her eyes to land. The school was right below them and, circling once, Sophie began to dive towards the grass.

"Sophie, slow down!" Josh yelled but to no avail. She flew suddenly low, skimming the grass as she dropped Josh on the floor.

She curved back into the air, did an amazingly high backflip, came down in a huge circle and landed easily right next to the heap that was Josh.

"Couldn't have gone for a normal landing? Just this once?" he grumbled, picking himself up.

"No," Sophie said brightly, fidgeting in the warm, spring sunlight.

Students were leaning out of windows, staring down at the two people that had come flying out of the sky.

"Look!" one of them yelled, "she's got wings."

Josh gave a grudging smile and grabbed Sophie's arm. "Look," he said pointing, "Charles Xavier."

Sophie turned her head towards the huge doorway to see and old bold man in a wheelchair slowly moving towards them.

"He looks like a giant egg!" she cried, in a carrying whisper.

"Sophie!" Josh yelped, shocked.

The man didn't seem to have heard anything though as he kept coming with the same expression on his face.

"Do you think you could shine his head?" she muttered, then proceeded to make "ek! Eeeekk!" noises.

"Shut up, Sophie!" Josh snapped, pressing his hand across her mouth.

"Ghet your mand out mi mouff," Sophie screeched, the sound muffled by Josh's hand.

Annoyed she bit down hand on a little bit of Josh's skin.

"Youch!" he yelled, jumping up and down and holding his hand in between his legs just as Xavier reached them.

Sophie gave Josh a reproving look before saying, "why hello there Mr.Xavier-"

"Call me Charles," he said, smiling patiently.

"Well, er ok then," Sophie began, put out of her stride, "Charles Xavier my names Sophie Claxton and his," here she indicated to jumping Josh, "is Joshua Watson. We were erm, hoping we might be able to join your school. We have er, what would you call them? Differences from your average human?" Sophie asked, trying to sound clever, polite and not offend him at the same time.

"Well, we call them 'powers' here," Charles said, helpfully.

"Ah, well then we have powers." Sophie said, nodding in what she hoped was a intelligent way.

"Yes, well I can see yours-"

"Really? Gosh, how can you?" Sophie asked, trying to act like the budding student already.

"Well, I can see your wings."

"Oh. Oh yeah, of course."

"Mr.Xavier," gasped Josh finally finding the words, "she's had a hard time lately, she's a little in shock I think. You know, thrown out of school, thrown out of her home, running away-"

"I was not thrown out of my home!" Sophie cried indignantly.

"Like I said before Soph, a matter of time."

"And like I said before, Josh, call me Sophie!" She snapped her voice rising dangerously.

"Children, children-" Charles began.

"Shut up!" Josh and Sophie yelled simultaneously, without looking round.

They stood face to face, Sophie standing a little shorter than Josh.

"Why can't I call you Soph?"

"Cos like I said, my friends call me Soph."

"We've been through all that and I'm still not your friend?" Josh asked, hurt etched on his face.

"I don't know Josh," Sophie said, sighing as she turned away from him.

"Why don't you know?"

"Stop pushing me!"

"I just want to know!"

"I'm really tired Josh, can't we just get back to talking to Charles-"

"No, we can't. Not until you answer my question." He snapped stubbornly.

"Josh, leave it! Ok?"

"No I won't leave it, _Sophie._" Empathising sharply on her name.

"Please Josh," Sophie whispered, biting her lip. She looked small somehow, tiny, vulnerable as though the next breeze would blow her away. Her eyes were over-bright as tears formed in them and for the first time Josh noticed the particular shade of grey with a deep green flecks.

"I'm sorry Sophie," he said, quietly.

"I'm sorry to, Josh."

"Ok now that's sorted out," Charles rumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"We're so sorry!" Sophie blurted out, blushing as she recalled their last words to him.

"It's not a problem. You both look very tired," he said kindly. "Come in right away."

"You mean we've got a place? For sure?"

"Everyone who comes here looking for sanctuary is never turned away, my dear boy," Charles replied, laughing.

Josh blushed a little, "thank you so much."

"Like I said, it is not a problem. Now, Miss. Claxton, Mr. Watson, if you would care to come this way?" They followed him into the huge castle-like building, the coolness of the air washing over them in contrast to the warmth outside.

Large deep brown wooded panels covered parts of the walls with old-fashioned decor along the corridors. A thick red carpet greeted their feet as soon as they walked past the large, stone entrance hall and a beautiful looking staircase wound around the walls in front of them.

Charles smiled at their wondering glances and guided them towards a smallish, wooden panel that stood out a little from the wall.

"I cannot, of course, take the stairs," he said, indicating to his modern looking wheelchair. "So we shall take the lift."

Sophie and Josh nodded mutely as at Charles touch the panel slid sideways, omitting them to a fairly sized metal lift.

Following Charles into the lift Sophie and Josh stood side by side, possibly wondering what they'd let themselves in for. Sophie found herself looking at Josh and saw that his normally tanned face had gone very pale as the lift had begun to move.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, anxiously.

"I'm ok, I just don't like lifts." He said tightly.

Without thinking about it Sophie caught his left hand and held it tightly in hers, before turning her attention to Charles again. As soon as the lift door opened Sophie was out and following Charles at a quick pace, Josh's hand forgotten. Josh stood there for a second, slightly bemused, until Sophie turned around and saw him there still and motioned for him to get a move on. He obeyed silently.

They reached another panel, this one circular and huge. It shined imposingly down at them but didn't seem any different form the rest lining the corridor. Charles touched it and it slid back just like the lift. Josh and Sophie stood there speechless as they saw another, bigger, corridor leading away form them.

"We have our enemy's to, my friends." Charles' voice sounded sad, almost wistful, before starting fast down the new corridor.

"Like who?" Josh asked, puffing as he caught up.

"The authorities mainly," Charles said briskly, taking a right down another corridor. "They believe several of our students are dangerous to the 'society'." Now he sounded angry, though it did not show on his face. "Also there is Magneto and his followers. As we do not support them, we are there enemy's. There is no middle ground." The anger had gone, replaced with a cold sort of factual voice.

"Magneto?" Sophie chipped in, half running. "Does he have a bucket on his head?"

Charles laughed hard and stopped suddenly before an unremarkable door, swivelling round to face them both. Josh had stopped himself just in time to avoid landing in Charles' lap.

"This is where you will stay for now. I'm sorry to say you will have to share until we can find a more suitable place. With the new identification law in place we have become fuller than ever before." He looked at them regretfully, "you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Sophie cried, truthfully, "you have taken us in and given us rooms and all that. At least tonight we'll sleep with a roof over our heads, right Josh?"

"Oh, yeah. Defiantly."

"Well it's settled then," Charles said beaming, "I'd better be going. I have a few things to attend t before dinner. Dinner is at 6.30 by the way, in the main hall. I'll have someone take you there."

"Thanks!" Sophie called down the corridor as he sped off. Turning she saw Josh lay his hand on the soft wooded door handle, he slowly pushed open the door and they entered the room.

"Wow," muttered Sophie softly.

The room was well sized and two large single beds stood prominently in the middle of the room, hangings on one and the other made by black metal, a small table separating them. The room was a soft crème colour and a huge glass window stood at one end, domineering the far wall.

The thick carpet was a beautiful soft blue and a long mirror stood on one of the walls, a dark wood dressing table standing under it. Across the other side of the wall stood a wardrobe and next to that another door stood, waiting to be opened. Sophie moved forwards and expectantly pulled it open, revealing a small, white bathroom complete with toilet, sink, shower _and_ bath.

Upon further investigation the bathroom was also filled with shower gel, shampoo, conditioner, moisturising crème, soap, towels, flannels, toothpaste and a special make-up/normal mirror.

"How the hell does he afford it all?" Sophie muttered to herself. She walked back into the bedroom to see Josh bouncing on the metal bed, laughing his head off.

"You big kid!" Sophie said giggling. The bed gave an almighty groan and Sophie and Josh's eyes widened.

"Best get off now," she said quickly and he agreed, leaping onto the carpet.

"Well," she said, jumping towards the dressing table. "This is mine!"

"You can have that," Josh said grinning, "this is mine." And he pointed at the wardrobe.

"That's fine," Sophie said shrugging, "this things got draws I can use."

"Hey, Sophie."

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't water you were drinking earlier, was it?"

Sophie gulped. "No, it wasn't. But I just wanted to try it," she confessed.

"And you had to try it just before we got here?"

"Last chance," Sophie said, shrugging.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Do you know what you put me through when you were flying after you'd had it?"

"Yeah," Sophie muttered, wincing as she recalled the perilous flight. "Sorry."

"Never again," Josh ordered.

"Never again," Sophie replied meekly.

"I'm gonna have a shower, what's the time?"

"3.30."

"Ok, that means you can have one too if you want, before we head to dinner."

"Good idea," Sophie said, running a hand through her messy hair. "I'm gonna unpack, it shouldn't take me long," she said mournfully gazing at the bag at her feet.

"Ok, cool." Josh disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door. Seconds later Sophie heard the hiss of the water coming out of the shower and someone clumsily getting under it. She yawned and moved the bag onto the lap as she pulled open one of its draws.

She emptied her clothes onto the floor, putting all her socks, kickers and bras into the top draw. Next she put all her tops in the second on down. Then she put her jumpers in the third, trousers in the fifth, dresses and skirts into the sixth and placed her shoes in a neat line alongside the dressing table.

Then she unzipped one of the bags' pockets and pulled out her make-up, hairbrush, face wash, toothbrush, spray, jewellery, deodorant, phone charger, phone, diary, pen her mum and dad had brought her last Christmas, a photo album and finally a single photo framed. _It held quite a lot really, _she thought surprised.

She carefully placed all her make-up across the top of the dressing table and left her jewellery beside it, kept in a little old bag of hers. She placed her hairbrush next to it and then her deodorant next to that. She shoved her phone charger into her top draw, with her pen and diary.

She dropped her face wash and toothbrush on the end of her bed, to wait for when the bathroom was free again. She dropped her phone, turned off, into her pocket, placed the photo album standing up next to her make-up and carefully positioned her framed photo on the bedside table towards, what she was presuming was, her bed.

She then kicked off her old trainers, lay down on the bed, the one with the hangings, and closed her eyes. _Just for a second, _she thought, just like Josh had the other night.

And she drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
